


烟花

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 3





	烟花

**大门视角**

「啊...燃尽了呢」

她仿佛预知了一切似的，就要起身。

我伸手拽住了她的手腕。

「留...」

指间传来纤细的颤动。

我抬头看她望着海面的侧脸。为什么连余光都不愿意给我呢？

「还留了这么多烟花呢，放完吧」

我也起身，咽下了真正想说的话。

「嗯？」

「别浪费了。去那边可没这样的烟花了。」

「又不是什么必需品...」

「我放给你看」

一门心思地表达着自己，一如既往的顽固又生硬。

* * *

与城之内共事的第三年，多次的合作培养出了手术台上的亲密无间。任凭医院里谁说起我们，都是一脸欣羡——对于我和她的，友情。

不知不觉被入侵的生活，细细铺开在球馆，澡堂，还有医介所的麻将桌。明明是自由医，很明白工作的调动是最平常不过，我也经常东奔西跑，但知道她要去英国，还是有点不爽。

「对了，晶叔...为什么把城之内——医生，送到那边啊」

咽下一口啤酒，装作不经意的样子问出这句话。

磕磕巴巴的样子我自己也觉得很可笑。

「单亲妈妈很辛苦的哦。博美她也是为了多赚一点。怎么啦，未知子」

「我...不是，这么好的机会怎么我就没有啊？」

一定是这样。

我竟然也会嫉妒别人了。

「眼前的工作先做好哦」

「...我知道啦」

她倒是没有很在意的样子。两年的合同的确也不算长，她说了，结束就会回日本。

「小舞呢？城之内医生放心的下吗」

「我爸妈会来。实在不行，还有她爸爸。」

她淡淡地说着已经安排好了的一切。

「这次去，其实除了我自己的工作，也是想去了解一下那边的学校呢」

又主动多说了一些。

「你是说？...」

「你还记得小舞说，要做芭蕾舞演员的吧？」

「诶...你还真行」

看着她得意的表情，我也显露一点敬佩好了。

她总是考虑这么多吗。

嘛，这才是她吧。

时间推移，离出发的日子越来越近。我不知为何，越发想要躲避。晶叔却偏偏这时候接下一单，把我们两人一起，推到了镰仓的海边。

海边。

这是看出我最近的躁郁，让我来度假的吗。

夏末初秋的天，海边微凉。傍晚的海滩没有了那么多人，反而舒爽。

「城之内，今天要不要一起去放烟花？」

「诶？」

她对我这种不知道哪儿冒出来的想法，从来都是一个反应。

「昨天看到一家超商还有烟火卖诶，而且现在在海边哦，海边啊——」

双手抬到背后，边说着，边舒舒服服的伸展了一通。

「这里又没有球馆，又没有舞厅，连麻将也凑不齐一桌，无聊死了」

「啊啦，大门医生，爱好真是广泛啊」

她听我细数这些，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

「嘛，就是觉得机会难得。不然夏天都要过完啦」

「是吗」

「你也要走啦」

转椅转到背对她的方向，若无其事地留下这么一句。

「是吗...」

是她在犹豫的时候会有的语气。

结果还是跟来了。

已经过了热卖的季节，小店里的烟花种类不算多。但是从不缺席的那些色彩，都在。线香花火，喷出花火，ススキ花火...我可能是太久没接触这些熟悉的美好，一口气买了一大袋。

「大门...少买点啦，会放不完吧，我不敢玩这种」

她指指我怀里抱着最多的，那种可以升上天空炸开的小型烟花。

「没关系没关系，这种才好看，我来放」

「外科医的手，可要小心啊」

「放心啦」

我抱着烟花在前，她提着装了水的小桶在后。走到凉凉的沙滩上，摆好了架势，

完全不像是这个年纪的人会做的事吧。

嘛，管他呢。

天色已晚，海天相接的远处成了暗蓝色。

今天的风倒还算温和。

「城之内怕的话，放这个？」

抽出丝丝条条的线香花火，递给她。

「真是让人怀念呢...」

她笑着接过。

「好像回到十几岁，高中的夏日合宿的感觉呢」

「是啊」

我护着火苗，帮她点燃一支。

小小的火球倔强地燃起，这一点点的星火，在自己周围努力勾划着细微的线条。

很快，燃尽。

「啊...这么快」

「喏，还有很多」

「大门さん、要比一比吗？谁燃得更久」

「诶...这真的是十几岁才会干的事吧」

「都来放烟花了还在乎这个？」

「好啦，那来啊」

于是渐暗的天色里，出现了两颗火星。

「起风了呢」

「这样」

为了挡住海风，我和她伸手围在烟花的周围。和她指尖相触，形成了一道弧形屏障。

两个人，靠得很近。

「呐」

「嗯？」

「留...」

「...嗯?」

「要不要留一点从你从英国回来再放啊」

笨蛋，我在说什么啊。

「说什么傻话呢」

她果然笑了。

还是默默点燃一根又一根。

仅靠一星焰火热烈地盛放着，我和她，不声不响感受着静静燃烧的时光。可每次火球坠落之时，我都忍不住一声惊呼。

而她，笑着看我。

「以前陪小舞一起，她也是这样哦」

「啊？很喜欢玩烟花吗」

「不是啦，是在燃尽的那一刻，像你那样」

「因为...很可惜啊」

「有燃烧的热烈之时，就都会有飘散的时刻呀」

她还是笑着。

「而且像这样的飘散，不是很美吗，大门さん？」

「嗯」

她看起来，也没那么开心呢。

「要去英国了呢」

「嗯？」

「没有优秀的麻醉医一起手术了」

「怎么会、」

「我说城之内你真的不——」

「啊...燃尽了呢」

她微微一笑，就要起身。

「留...」

我抓住了，她的手腕。

**城之内视角**

她不开心的时候，说话总是很强硬。一个明显的表现就是，平时从她嘴里常常听到的“城之内医生”，在每个句子里都像是刻意被省去了一般。

反倒是这种时候，让人觉得离她很近。

近的放肆又无理，让人生气，却又暗自欣喜。

不知道这是怎么了。

她怎么了。

我呢，又是怎么了。

我可能知道她想说什么，但是我不能承认。

我怕一承认，那份决心就会开始动摇。

只是朋友，合作伙伴。再说，又不是不回来。

天色完全暗了，已经暗的看不清她的表情。我却还是直直的望向海面，怕遇上她的眼睛。

她松开我的手，跑到烟花堆的方向。

打开了照明，在地上摆好一颗颗圆锥形的小筒。很认真的样子。

「我点了哦！」

朝我挥了挥手，陆续点燃。

引信被燃着，激烈地燃烧之后冒起了烟。看似灭了，却深入了火药中心。几秒之后，倒挂出一道彩虹瀑布。

一道，两道，三道...

「城之内！快看快看！」

我在看啊。我在远远地看着，她脸上欣喜的表情。

我一直都在看的。

她的各种表情。

「怎么样，有拍下来吗，好看吗」

她兴奋地跑到我面前，仿佛刚才的不开心是个错觉。

「当然了」

我笑笑，扬了扬手机。

「这个可以带去英国了吧」

这么对她说道。

她眯起眼睛想嘲讽我似的，又摇了摇头，一挑眉，笑了。

「城之内——去那边好好照顾自己哦」

「大门原来会说这种话呀」

「切」

「你也是，在这边也要好好照顾自己」

「当然」

「大门桑，会等我回来吗」

「诶？」

我这才意识到自己刚才似乎说了什么不对劲的话。

「等我回来，再一起手术啊」

不动声色地，让她别想多。

「那是当然——」

她还是那个理所应当的语气。

「我等你回来」

话没说完，就跑开了。

「呐——最后这个不好拍噢！城之内自己看看就好——」

看来她要放她最爱的小型烟花了。

「好——哦——」

刺啦一下，点燃了引信，她迅速往我身边蹿来。

一秒，两秒，三秒——

「城之内！」

砰。

一身闷响。

她冲到我身边，捂住了我的耳朵。

**大门视角**

“好きだよ”

就让我，先这么说出口一下吧。

背后绽开一抹绚丽的彩色，点亮了天空。

(完)


End file.
